


Dead Men Need Their Rest

by avislightwing



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Snowed In, kravitz with feathers is a hill I'll die on, they love each other so much you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avislightwing/pseuds/avislightwing
Summary: Kravitz and Taako get snowed in, and Kravitz gets a day off.





	Dead Men Need Their Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Short, fluffy Taakitz for #TAZiversary before I go back to being an angst demon. <3

Kravitz jerked awake with a yelp, his stone of farspeech ringing loudly from the bedside table. He scrabbled for it for a moment before he managing to answer it. “H’llo?” he mumbled.

“Reaper man! Where’re you at?” Kravitz winced at the volume of Lup’s voice. “Bird mama has called you like fifty times! You better not be boning my bro.”

Kravitz glanced guiltily at Taako, still fast asleep, mouth open and snoring loudly next to him. It was rare Taako slept this heavily, felt this comfortable. Reaching up, he realized his hair was full of feathers, and he could feel the burning, tugging sensation in his heart that he associated with his Queen calling.

He swore, shaking a shower of feathers onto the comforter. “Lup, gods, I’m sorry, I’ll be right there –”

“Nah, it’s all good now here, homie. Necromancers reaped and shit. Barry and I took care of it. Look, you just call bird mama and let her know you’re not dead – uh, deader than usual.”

“But the paperwork –”

“Barry’s already halfway through with it,” Lup interrupted. “When was the last time you slept in?”

Kravitz paused, running a hand through his locs, thinking back. “Um… couple centuries ago? Give or take?”

Lup laughed, and Kravitz considered how different her laugh was from Taako’s. Lup laughed like nothing mattered; Taako laughed like everything did. “Dude. For real. Take a load off. Call boss lady, then cozy in. It’s cold as _balls_ outside. Cold boy like you will just turn into an icicle.”

“Huh?” Kravitz slipped out of bed, went to the window, and peeked out. His eyes went wide at the sight of the heavy drifts of snow coating the streets and piled against the walls of the house. “I thought this place was called Neverwinter.”

“Deceptive name, brocephus. You stalling? I really don’t think She’s gonna be mad at you. Bird mama loves your undead guts. I’m gonna hang up on you now, Barry doing paperwork is doing _things_ to me. Don’t tell Taako I said that. Mind if we use your desk? Bye!”

Kravitz didn’t even have time to yell at her to _definitely not bone on his desk, please and thank you_.

“Krav?” Taako murmured sleepily. “Some’m wrong?”

“No, everything’s fine. We seem to be snowed in, though,” Kravitz said, turning from the window. He loved Taako in all forms and fashions, but Taako sleep-ruffled and soft was something he didn’t see often, and he treasured every moment of it. It only happened under a certain set of circumstances: not if he’d had a night terror, and not if something was on his mind, and not if Angus was sleeping over. But for once, every box was checked, and Taako was curled and cozy in their bed, his hair messy from sleep and gaze gentle.

Taako lifted his arms with what seemed like a lot of effort and made grabby-hands at Kravitz. “C’mon, then,” he said. “We don’t hafta, uh, get up yet. I’d rather – we can just chill.”

Kravitz let the curtains fall back into place and smiled as he climbed back under the covers. “We’ll have to get up eventually.”

“Not yet,” Taako said insistently, gathering Kravitz into his arms with the disarming clinginess that meant he was comfortable and he _trusted_   Kravitz, and that made Kravitz warmer than the comforter could. “Wanna stay here.”

“I’ll help you make those lemon ricotta pancakes you like,” Kravitz suggested.

“Mmm. Soon,” Taako said, tucking Kravitz in close against him. “Don’t you, fuckin’… nest, or something? Some sorta bird shit.”

Kravitz muffled his snort against Taako’s pajamaed shoulder. “I’m not a bird,”

“Raven Queen is, though, and you got… feathers.” Taako’s fingers wandered into Kravitz’s hairline, petting the fluff there. “Means you – that’s a bird thing.”

“It’s a reaper thing.” Kravitz turned his face so he could kiss the side of Taako’s neck.

Taako’s nose scrunched up, and he half-heartedly tried to squirm away. “Tickles,” he mumbled.

“Oh, does it?” Kravitz did it again, and this time Taako batted at him, pushing at his cheek. Kravitz laughed and settled down obligingly. “Lup called,” he offered. “Something about work. She took care of it.”

“She fuckin’ better have,” Taako mumbled into the top of Kravitz’s head. “Number a’ times I had to cover for her an’ Barry… ‘specially those first coupla years after, uh, cycle f- the Conservatory.”

“You’re a good brother,” Kravitz said softly. “And she’s a good sister. I’m glad you have her back.”

“Me, uh, me too for sure, bones,” Taako said. “Sure you’re not just sayin’ that ‘cause she’s covering for you?”

“Perfectly. But that _is_   a perk.” Kravitz let his eyes flutter closed again. “I love you, Taako. I like seeing you happy.”

“You fuckin’ sap.” Taako threaded his fingers lightly into Kravitz’s hair. “Love you too.”

And blanketed in the quiet of the room and the soft snowfall outside, they drifted back asleep, safe and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@birdiethebibliophile](birdiethebibliophile.tumblr.com)!


End file.
